Network computer systems generally include a plurality of geographically separated or distributed computer nodes that are configured to communicate with each other via, and are interconnected by, one or more network communications media. One conventional type of network computer system includes a network storage subsystem that is configured to provide a centralized location in the network at which to store, and from which to retrieve data. Advantageously, by using such a storage subsystem in the network, many of the network's data storage management and control functions may be centralized at the subsystem, instead of being distributed among the network nodes.
One type of conventional network storage subsystem, manufactured and sold by the Assignee of the subject application (hereinafter “Assignee”) under the trade name Symmetrix® (hereinafter referred to as the “Assignee's conventional storage system”), includes a plurality of disk mass storage devices configured as one or more redundant arrays of independent (or inexpensive) disks (RAID). The disk devices are controlled by disk controllers (commonly referred to as “back-end” I/O controllers/directors) that may store user data in, and retrieve user data from a shared cache memory resource in the subsystem. A plurality of host controllers (commonly referred to as “front-end” I/O controllers/directors) also may store user data in and retrieve user data from the shared cache memory resource. The disk controllers are coupled to respective disk adapters that, among other things, interface the disk controllers to the disk devices. Similarly, the host controllers are coupled to respective host channel adapters that, among other things, interface the host controllers via channel input/output (I/O) ports to the network communications channels (e.g., SCSI, Enterprise Systems Connection (ESCON), and/or Fibre Channel (FC) based communications channels) that couple the storage subsystem to computer nodes in the computer network external to the subsystem (commonly termed “host” computer nodes or “hosts”).
In the Assignee's conventional storage system, the shared cache memory resource may comprise a plurality of memory circuit boards that may be coupled to an electrical backplane in the storage system. The cache memory resource is a semiconductor memory, as distinguished from the disk storage devices also comprised in the Assignee's conventional storage system, and each of the memory boards comprising the cache memory resource may be populated with, among other things, relatively high-speed synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) integrated circuit (IC) devices for storing the user data. The shared cache memory resource may be segmented into a multiplicity of cache memory regions. Each of the regions may, in turn, be segmented into a plurality of memory segments.
An exemplary data storage system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939, entitled “System and Method for Disk Mapping and Data Retrieval”, inventors Moshe Yanai, Natan Vishlitzky, Bruno Alterescu and Daniel Castel, issued Apr. 27, 1993, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention (hereinafter, the “'939 patent”).
As described in the '939 patent, the interface may also include, in addition to the host computer/server controllers (or directors) and disk controllers (or directors), addressable cache memories. The cache memory is a semiconductor memory and is provided to rapidly store data from the host computer/server before storage in the disk drives, and, on the other hand, store data from the disk drives prior to being sent to the host computer/server. The cache memory being a semiconductor memory, as distinguished from a magnetic memory as in the case of the disk drives, is much faster than the disk drives in reading and writing data.
The host computer/server controllers, disk controllers and cache memory are interconnected through a backplane printed circuit board. More particularly, disk controllers are mounted on disk controller printed circuit boards. The host computer/server controllers are mounted on host computer/server controller printed circuit boards. And, cache memories arc mounted on cache memory printed circuit boards. The disk directors, host computer/server directors, and cache memory printed circuit boards plug into the backplane printed circuit board. In order to provide data integrity in case of a failure in a director, the backplane printed circuit board has a pair of buses. One set the disk directors is connected to one bus and another set of the disk directors is connected to the other bus. Likewise, one set the host computer/server directors is connected to one bus and another set of the host computer/server directors is directors connected to the other bus. The cache memories are connected to both buses. Each one of the buses provides data, address and control information.
The arrangement is shown schematically in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,933, entitled “Data Storage System Having Crossbar Switch With Multi-Staged Routing,” issued Oct. 21, 2003, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention (hereinafter, the “'933 patent”), which patent is incorporated herein in its entirety. Thus, the use of two buses B1, B2 provides a degree of redundancy to protect against a total system failure in the event that the controllers or disk drives connected to one bus, fail. Further, the use of two buses increases the data transfer bandwidth of the system compared to a system having a single bus. Thus, in operation, when the host computer/server 12 wishes to store data, the host computer 12 issues a write request to one of the front-end directors 14 (i.e., host computer/server directors) to perform a write command. One of the front-end directors 14 replies to the request and asks the host computer 12 for the data. After the request has passed to the requesting one of the front-end directors 14, the director 14 determines the size of the data and reserves space in the cache memory 18 to store the request. The front-end director 14 then produces control signals on one of the address memory busses B1, B2 connected to such front-end director 14 to enable the transfer to the cache memory 18. The host computer/server 12 then transfers the data to the front-end director 14. The front-end director 14 then advises the host computer/server 12 that the transfer is complete. The front-end director 14 looks up in a Table, not shown, stored in the cache memory 18 to determine which one of the back-end directors 20 (i.e., disk directors) is to handle this request. The Table maps the host computer/server 12 addresses into an address in the bank 14 of disk drives. The front-end director 14 then puts a notification in a “mail box” (not shown and stored in the cache memory 18) for the back-end director 20, which is to handle the request, the amount of the data and the disk address for the data. Other back-end directors 20 poll the cache memory 18 when they are idle to check their “mail boxes”. If the polled “mail box” indicates a transfer is to be made, the back-end director 20 processes the request, addresses the disk drive in the bank 22, reads the data from the cache memory 18 and writes it into the addresses of a disk drive in the bank 22.
Further described in the '933 patent is the use of a crossbar switch for connecting the data pipe of each director to the cache memory. As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, particularly, each crossbar switch device 318 is coupled to an associated data pipe 180, which is part of the upper machine of the system (not shown), on its respective director board. The crossbar switch receives data read and write commands from the host 121 through the data pipe 180. Based on the type of command and the destination of the read/write instructions, the crossbar switch directs the command and data, if the command is a write command to the appropriate cache memory board via the appropriate output port of the crossbar switch. Each output port of the crossbar switch is coupled to a logic network 221, or region controller, on the memory board 220. The region controller operates to transmit commands received from the crossbar switch to the appropriate memory array on the memory board 220.